A variety of cost sensitive products incorporate one or more batteries. These include toys, thermostats, various types of audio or video players, calculators, or various types of sensors.
In known products contact pairs can be affixed by soldering. At times double spring contacts have been used to assure contact with the battery(s). Flashlights have long used a compressible spring as one contact to a string of batteries. The other contact is usually on a base of the electric light.
There is a continuing need to reduce product cost and complexity. It would be desirable to be able to do so while at the same time providing ease of insertion and reliable contact to the battery(s) required by the product.